1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to speed detecting devices, and particularly such a device applicable to skis,
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is believed found in the general Class 73 entitled, "Measurement and Testing", and more specifically in subclass 490. A search in this field has revealed the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,505,878 and 4,262,537. The devices taught by these patents must be fastened to the ski with screws and must both be mechanically powered by the transmission of the torque from teethed wheels, thereby adding the impedance of the measuring device to the natural operation of the ski.
As the skill of the skier increases such subtleties as the sharpness of a ski edge or even the condition of the wax on the ski bottom become critical when maneuvering at high speeds. Olympic skiing events are frequently decided by one-hundredths of a second. Such a skier would surely appreciate being able to instantly evaluate the effectiveness of a new technique while practising. However, the means for such an indication would have to have a minimal retarding effect upon the skier's forward travel and would have to be placed where it would not alter the ability of a ski edge to cut when making a turn or the like.
It is not unusual for a skier to have different skis for different environmental conditions. It would be desirable for the device described above to be easily transferrable from ski to ski and due to the high cost of skis, for the mounting means to not damage the ski. The ability to remove the device conveniently is also appealing from a security standpoint because the ski could then be left unattended while the skier relaxed elsewhere.
Cross-country skiing affords the skier an opportunity to explore areas that are substantially inaccessible by other practical means. This physically exerting sport is often combined with outdoor camping resulting in long lasting excursions many miles from civilization. The weather in such areas can be quite unpredictable and is capable of rendering conditions whereby a skier could not visually recognize landmarks or previous tracks in the snow. A device capable of measuring the distance skied could enable a skier to know his location at all times and to keep traveling with a compass and map. Owing to the nature of cross-country skiing, such a device should be light and compact so as not to add a significant amount of weight to the ski upon which it is mounted.
It is the object of this invention to provide an accurate indication of speed and/or distance to a skier of snow and/or water to accomplish the results enumerated above.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a nonmechanical method of powering the means for obtaining and displaying speed and/or distance so as to have a minimum negative effect upon the natural performance of the ski.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a means for displaying the speed and/or distance digitally so as to provide the information at a glance.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a demountable method of mounting the present device to the ski that does not require the use of tools or cause physical damage to the ski.
It is a still further object of this invention to embody the device as simply and as economically as possible so as to make the device amenable to mass production techniques.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantages, some of which with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.